Like an Angel
by aryangevin
Summary: Terjebak hujan deras di pinggiran kota ini membuatku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik. Short fic. RnR, please?


LIKE AN ANGEL

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Suatu malam yang dingin di daerah pinggiran kota, aku terduduk di jalan yang begitu sepi ini. Tak ada orang melintasi jalanan yang begitu renggang ini. Sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar lolongan anjing yang menghiasi malam yang begitu suram.

Aku mengusap luka di sudut bibirku. Rasanya perih sekali. Aku juga bisa merasakan lebam di sekujur tubuhku. Entah aku bisa berjalan atau tidak sehabis ini.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku yang teramat pusing. Tentu saja ini terasa sakit sekali setelah terhantam balok kayu yang keras. Mereka—para preman itu meminta uang kepadaku. Apalagi yang mereka lakukan selain memalak bagi siapa saja yang melintas di sekitar mereka di jalan sempit. Dan sialnya, aku adalah salah satu korbannya.

Mereka memaksaku untuk memberikan sejumlah uang yang aku punya kepada mereka. Tapi aku tak mau. Enak saja mereka meminta uang dariku. Maka dengan tegas aku menolak permintaan mereka dan melengos pergi dari hadapan mereka. Tapi mereka tak tinggal diam saja.

Aku tak sempat menghindar saat mereka menghantamkan balok kayu ke kepalaku. Kepalaku berdarah, tentu saja. Dan akupun sempat tersungkur di jalanan yang beraspal. Aku mendecih. Mengumpat atas perlakuan mereka terhadapku. Aku tak tinggal diam saja.

Dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat, aku berhasil membuat hiasan lebam di wajah salah satu dari tiga preman di sana. Mereka menggeram dan mulai membalas perbuatanku. Dan pada akhirnya terjadilah sebuah perkelahian antar dua kubu yang tidak seimbang sama sekali. Satu melawan tiga.

Beruntung aku sempat berlatih beladiri. Hingga dengan sekuat tenaga aku merobohkan ketiga preman itu. Dan tentu saja, hantaman dari mereka sempat mengenai tubuhku. Yang paling parah saat salah satu dari mereka melancarkan tendangan di perutku. Membuatku memuntahkan isi perutku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menghadap langit yang berubah menjadi hitam. Bisa kutebak, dalam beberapa menit bahkan detik lagi hujan akan turun. Terdengar suara petir yang mulai bermunculan. Tak lupa dengan kilat yang bersahutan di langit.

Setetes air jatuh di keningku. Lalu diikuti ribuan tetes lainnya yang menyusul.

Hujan.

Aku segera bangkit. Tapi, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Apalagi di bagian perutku yang teramat sangat sakit. Membuatku harus kembali terduduk sambil mengaduh. Kembali mulutku mengeluarkan umpatan kasar atas situasi seperti ini.

Percuma sudah aku mencari tempat teduh agar melindungiku dari hujan. Nyatanya tubuhku sudah basah kuyup. Darah yang menempel di tanganku pun sudah terlarut bersama air hujan.

Hujan masih turun, tapi… kenapa aku tak merasakan air hujan yang menyerang tubuhku?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dan seketika mataku bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang begitu cantik sambil memberikan senyuman tulusnya padaku.

"Kau basah. Tak apa kalau aku memayungimu seperti ini? Kebetulan payung ini cukup besar."

Tuhan… siapakah wanita cantik yang tengah memberikan bantuannya padaku ini? Apakah seorang bidadari? Ah! Rupa bidadari saja aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu pasti, wanita cantik ini adalah seorang manusia.

"Astaga! Selain basah kau juga terluka! Dan, sepertinya cukup parah." Wanita cantik ini tengah membongkar tas hitam yang tersampir di lengannya. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam tas kecil itu. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil.

"Kuharap ini membantu meskipun sedikit." Ia berkata sambil menempelkan plester penutup luka itu di keningku dan juga sudut bibirku. Aku sedikit mengernyit saat ia menekannya cukup keras. "Maaf." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Tak apa." Aku menyahuti tanpa melepas pandang dari wajahnya yang cantik. "Dan terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." ucapnya dengan tersenyum, lagi. "Bisa kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo" Jawabku. Dan tetap mataku tertuju pada wajahnya. Salahkan wajahnya yang tak mampu membuatku berpaling dari apapun. "Namamu?"

"Rukia. Panggil saja aku begitu. Aku baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa hari yang lalu." Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku memberikan senyumanku padanya.

Terjebak hujan deras di pinggiran kota seperti ini membawa anugrah tersendiri bagiku. Di sini… aku bertemu dengan wanita cantik ini. Mungkin, aku takkan pernah melupakan wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tengah menolongku ini. Apalagi senyumannya… akan selalu kuingat.

**FIN**

Review, minna! ^^

Oh ya, jangan lupa ikut partisipasi dalam IFA ya? Sebentar lagi waktu penominasiannya bakal berakhir loh. ^^


End file.
